


The True Story of Tom Riddle Jr.

by Arcaratus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle Technology, Sane!Bellatrix, Squib!Voldemort, What if Voldemort Was A Squib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So, I really shouldn't be starting a new work, except my friend got this idea, which gave me another idea, and then this came out. The good news is...I already have a lot written, I know exactly where it is going, and this will probably will not update once a year. Probably. So...yay?</p><p>The basic idea of this story is that Tom Riddle Jr. was a squib, and decided to use muggle technology to take over the world. But Arcaratus, you say, however does a simple squib accomplish such a thing? Well, he does something crazy. Something nobody saw coming. By siding with the muggleborns, he manages his miraculous feat, yada yada yada, lets get on with the show, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squibby Squib Squib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns he's squib, runs away, and learns absolutely nothing about magic.

This is the story of Tom Riddle Jr.

It is also the story of his generation, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and, most importantly, Bellatrix Black. (At least, the one he lived in.)

It is the story of much, but at its core, it is a story of magic.

There once was a boy named Tom Riddle, who was born into a family of renowned witches and wizards. They were well known for their work in the Dark _AND_ Light Arts, their work at the Ministry of Magic, and for being absurdly rich. They also had a fabulous house with dishes washing themselves and a well manicured, gnome-free lawn. The Riddle family parents, Tom and Merope, had two beautiful sons and three gorgeous daughters. But many do not realize that there was another…

Tom Riddle.

The second youngest of the family, named after his father, the one erased from everyone’s memories with a simple _Obliviate._ Why, you ask? Well. It’s quite simple, really. He was a squib.

There really was no kind way to put it. Generations and generations, centuries and centuries of pure-blood, magical children, and then this? This is how it came to be.

 

**-{~§~}-**

 

“TOOOOOOOOOOOOM!”

Tom Riddle shook himself awake. He stared at the floating clock, ringing to the tune of The Psychic Potato’s latest album. 10 a.m. March twenty-fourth. His eleventh birthday.

“TOOOOOOO-”

“I’M COMING!”

The pajama-clad boy sprinted down the stairs to an eagerly awaiting family, and stacks of wizard cakes and breakfast pumpkin juice. Faces bright, yet a touch of anxiousness behind their brilliant white smiles. And Tom knew exactly why.

Last night, he had heard his parents discussing another lengthy and tedious topic that Tom had no interest in. But then, he heard his name. That is when he stopped to listen.

“What if he doesn’t show signs of magic tomorrow?  What if he’s a...a...”

“Squib?” Tom’s father sighed. “Merope, dear, it won’t happen. It can’t. He has my name, for a wizard’s sake. That of all things should be enough. But if worse comes to worse, well, we didn’t work on all those memory spells for nothing, then, did we?”

Merope Gaunt Riddle gasped in horror. “Tom, you aren’t...you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you? He’s our son for Merlin’s sake!”

“It shouldn’t matter. He’s a wizard, I know it. The Riddle blood within him would refuse nothing less.”

But Tom’s mother wasn’t listening. “He’s turning eleven! All of our children expressed their talents when they were six! If...if...He’s our son! I don’t want to have to abandon him like that...”

“And we won’t have to.”

“But, what if, Tom? What if? We need to plan, this is not something we can just ignore! We need contingencies, plans, anything! We need a place to hide him, a place to keep him safe...oh, poor Tom! Imagine what he would feel if he was⸺”

Tom’s father slammed his fist against the table, causing the family shih tzu, Iris, to bark and sprint out of the kitchen, heading towards Tom. Tom hurriedly tried to shush the canine, but it was too late.

“Tom?” Tom’s mother cried, but it was too late. Tom had heard it all. “TOM!”

Tom hadn’t seen his parents since last night. He felt betrayed and hurt, not only because of his parents’ harsh words, but also because of the truth. Yes, his siblings had all shown their magic when they were much, much younger. Sure, they were all the best in their classes at Hogwarts, except for the tiniest Riddle child, Caspian, who was only five years old. He knew that if he didn’t show magic today, it would all be over. Hogwarts letters would all be sent today; the last day. After today, he would no longer be a Riddle.

Tom rushed down the stairs. His oldest sister, Heloise, laughed, like tinkling wind chimes. “Oh, Tom! By now, you should be flying down the stairs!”

Tim, his eldest brother, shoved him lightly in the shoulder. “Happy birthday, soon-to-be-wizard. It’s your day!” Tom managed a smile, but in truth, he was as nervous as them all.

Ophelia grinned, pushing a plate of wizard cakes towards Tom. “Enjoy, brother. Soon, we’ll all be in Hogwarts, of course on the Ravenclaw table, enjoying real pumpkin juice and wizard food.”

Tom’s mother pouted. “My cakes and food aren’t enough for you?”

Everyone laughed. As a family.

Conversation went on as such at the table, with everyone joking, including Fidelia, who was pouring her entire goblet of pumpkin juice on five year old Caspian’s head, causing a sobbing uproar and numerous fatalities from the sparks flying everywhere. All the while, Tom’s father eyeing Tom carefully, as if he might start to float or spout purple toads any second. He could tell that his father was sorely tempted to pour a goblet of juice on his head as well, to get a reaction; specifically magical, out of him. Tom was almost tempted to do it himself. Anything to get a reaction.

When breakfast finally ended (it was as if it would never stop), Tom quickly rushed to his best friend’s house, Severen Snape. He had to escape the merriness of his own household and the harsh stare of his father before it possessed his soul. Because everyone else? They were a family. And he? He was that one weird outsider. It gripped at Tom’s soul with a painful intensity, and he just couldn't bear it any longer. He had to get out of there. Anything to make the pain stop.

He made his way to the looming dark mansion of the Snape household, known to be one of the most powerful Slytherin families out there. Many believed Slytherins to be deceitful and terrible, but he knew Severen was the kindest, most virtuous man he had ever met.

And yes. He was a wizard.

Severen had turned his sister, Martha, into a griffin, which was actually extremely impressive for an amateur wizard. Everyone in the Riddle household was in a frenzy when it happened, rushing over to congratulate him. Except for Tom.

Severen noticed this, and never beat down on him, never asked him about magic. He knew it was a touchy subject.

Severen opened the door, and his face lit up when he saw Tom.

“Tom!” Severen exclaimed, ushering his friend into the dark but sophisticated dwelling. They ran up the stairs, to Severen’s room. Tom had long known of Severen’s love for the Dark Arts, and his room was full of merchandise of stuffed vampires and werewolf dummies. In the corner, there was a neat bed and countless cut-outs of newspapers holding the most interesting beast sightings. Severus immediately shut the door and started, “Guess what? I just read this new book about...” Tom crashed onto the bed, and grinned. He could forget anything, even the possibility of being a squib, with Severen Snape around.

Hours later, Severen’s mother cried, “Severen! Time for potion lessons!” Severen groaned.

“Why so grumpy?” Tom asked, knowing that he would do anything to be able to have real wizard lessons.

Severen sighed. “Potions can be so boring. ‘I can teach you to bewitch the mind,’ he says, ‘I can teach you to ensnare the senses, I can teach you to bottle fame or put a stopper on death...’Well, I don’t care! Being a wizard can be so...”

Severen stopped when he saw Tom’s anguished face. “Merlin,” he breathed, “I’m sorry, Tom. I forgot that you weren’t...”

Tom stood up stiffly. “It’s okay, Severen. I understand. I’m not a wizard, after all.” With this, he left.

Tom knew that his friend hadn’t meant to hurt him intentionally, and that he might’ve ruined his only understanding friendship, but he just didn’t care. Not now.

“Hey, Tom.”

Timothy was setting the table, with Heloise and Ophelia in the kitchen (She still wasn’t talking to Caspian after burning her hair) and Fidelia on the floor, drawing (she hadn’t forgiven Caspian either for getting her in trouble after soaking him), and Caspian was sobbing, as Iris refused to play wizard chess with him.

Tom stalked in and braced himself for another exasperating night. His last.

“So, son, have you done anything, say, unusual yet?” Tom’s father asked casually, as he cut into his steak. Tom froze. What would he do? Lie?

“Anything, anything at all, Tom. You might not have even noticed. Remember that when Fidelia showed her magic, she accidently turned Iris into a cat, and we didn’t notice until days later.” assured his mother. “Do you remember anything...”

“NO!” screamed Tom. _Oh no_ , he thought. “And I noticed. Because I _cared_.” He just had to do it.

Silence.

More silence.

A pea slid off Heloise’s fork.

“Something. Something should have happened. Remember when Tim got angry and the house set on fire? Something must have happened. You’re a Riddle! SOMETHING SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!” bellowed Tom’s father, his plate cracking, magic flickering around him, his eyes flaring. Tom’s mother whispered in his father’s ear. Tom’s father closed his eyes. Heloise mouthed, _Run._

Tom ran.

He ran up to his room, slamming the door and collapsing on his bed. His hands met his face, and he felt tears running down his face. His treasured stuffed toy, the little snake that his father had brought him back from the Wizard World, was wet with tears. His father.

His father.

His father.

His father.

Tom screamed in rage, throwing the ragged snake through his open window into the harsh, harsh cold of the night. Then, feeling desperate regret, cried himself to sleep again.

The next day, Tom woke with red eyes and a heavy heart. I can’t stay, he decided. He loved his siblings, so, so much. And he knew they loved him, too. But he had to leave; if he didn’t, he would become the outcast, the remnants of a once beautiful family. He couldn’t do that to them. So he must leave. Vanish, and nobody would be the wiser. His parents could just use that stupid memory vector curse, and everything would be the way it was _supposed_ to be. Without him.

Heloise. Tim. Ophelia. Fidelia. Caspian.

Himself.

Gone.

The only place to go was Hogwarts, to the great Dumbledore himself. It was all he could do.

Tom grabbed a backpack. He put in snacks and money; anything else was tainted. He quietly opened the door. There, stood Caspian. Darling, innocent Caspian.

“Caspian!” Tom hissed. “What are you doing? Go back to sleep.”

Caspian looked up with his bright, young blue eyes. The only blue-eyed Riddle in a hundred years, destined to be a great wizard someday. Without Tom.

Tom would only hold him back.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Caspian demanded. “That’s why you have a bag. You’re leaving because of Dad. Please, please don’t go, Tom. I need you. And so does Heloise. And Ophelia. And Timmy. And Fidelia. And I really need you, Tom! We’re a family! We need each other!”

Tom felt his eyes begin to water again. “I have to go, Casp. Don’t you see? I can’t stay. I don’t belong. Tell your brother and sisters that I love them. I loved them,” Tom repeated. “Bye, Casp.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Caspian whispered. “Take this.” Caspian handed him a wet but still intact stuffed snake, the exact same one Tom had threw out the window last night. Tom’s heart broke in half. He took the stuffed animal, hugged Caspian one last time, and left, never coming back.

And so the journey began.

 

**-{~§~}-**

 

Tom traveled by train and by car, but mostly by foot. He ate when he had too, and thought of his family, always. Especially Caspian. He slept with the stuffed snake, which he had called Nagini. The stuffed snake was the only thing that symbolized that he still had a past, with brothers, sisters, parents, and luxuries. But it was time to leave it all behind.

One day, as Tom was walking along an abandoned trail, following his instincts, as he had no idea where he was going, he heard rustling, and out sprang a ruffled dog⸺Iris. She had followed him. “Iris!” Tom groaned, and he was about to tell her to go home when he realized that Fidelia brought Iris to Hogwarts every year; she knew the way. Tom hugged the excited animal as she licked his face, and followed her lead to Hogwarts.

She would show him the way.

Finally, as Tom felt that he could go no longer, his knees gave way, and he collapsed. As the trees swayed, and a cool breeze tickled his face, he thought, _This wouldn’t be such a bad way to die_.

Here, where no one would be the wiser.

Here, where no one could laugh at his failings.

Here, where everything was peaceful, and he could die alone.

Nagini, worn from travel, escaped from the clutch of his hand and rolled down the hill. But, Iris nudged and whimpered and panted. There, he remembered why he had made the journey. He had a life to save.

Tom ran down the hill, chasing the stuffed snake until it rolled to a stop at the edge of a lake. A large lake. Just like the one at Hogwarts, just like Heloise had described. Tom lifted his head, and there it was.

The great castle of Hogwarts. He had arrived.

Tom ran to the boats near the banks of the lake, and quickly jumped aboard. He rowed in excitement, and stood in the full glory of the magnificent building, the castle that held his hopes and dreams and...future. Tom shook himself into reality and forged on.

The great doors of Hogwarts opened. Tom stepped in, clutching his snake nervously. _I shouldn’t be here,_ thought Tom with despair. I don’t belong. I’m just a squib! He turned to leave, but then heard footsteps.

“Young man? Is this your dog?”

Tom cursed, and turned quickly.

There stood Dumbledore.

Tall, magnificent, with a long, white beard. Smile crinkles, and flowing robes. Tom gulped. He was done.

“Is this your dog?” Dumbledore repeated.

Tom stuttered, “Ye-ye-yes, Dumbl-I mean sir, um, or o’ great and mighty wizard, well, um, the dog is actually my, my family’s, but y-you see, she followed me, and, um, I d-d-didn’t mean to bother you, I’ll leave-”

Dumbledore raised his palm, motioning for him to stop. “Please, young man, you may call me Headmaster. Goodness, I haven’t been so feared since the first-years met me. Why are you here, then? Hogwarts opens in a few days.”

Tom exhaled. “I’m not a wizard, Headmaster. I...I’m a squib.” He waited for the harsh and judging stare of pity, but it did not come. Dumbledore’s face barely changed an inch.

“Well, then I am quite confused. Please, explain.”

Tom started, and began to explain, talking and talking until all the words came out; how his father hated him, how he had shamed the family, how he had ran away. Dumbledore was the best listener. He said nothing, but only nodded at the particularly hard parts to get out. By the end, Tom felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his exhausted shoulders. Dumbledore understood. Finally, someone understood.

“So, you wish to learn magic.” Dumbledore not asked, but stated. Tom nodded, crossing his fingers. “Well, if that is all, it is possible. But I warn you, Tom, it comes not without a price. It will be hard, for I cannot simply give you magic. A price that you must be willing to give, and even after that you must deal with the consequences. Magic is both a gift and a burden. Countless innocent witches and wizards have been led astray from the power magic gives you. Beware, Riddle son, as you must not follow the same path as your father.”

Tom wasn’t listening. Once he heard that it was possible, he knew his prayers had been answered. He could return home triumphant, part of his family once again. “What is the price? I will pay anything.”

Dumbledore gave him the saddest smile. “Everyone you love will forget you even existed. You will be gone from their world. You will not live in their world, no. I will keep your body in sleep until a new generation comes, and then, and then you may learn. Your family will have never remembered you, and you may never seek them again. And magic is special. It is force that we may not control, no. We simply use it. Therefore, I will give you some of myself, so that you may learn. But you will be bound to me, Tom Riddle. And when I die, so shall you, too.”

Tom hadn’t heard him correctly. He couldn’t have. “No,” Tom gasped, desperately. “Anything, sir, anything, anything else. I can’t. They’ll forget? What is the point? And my life? Bound to you? A slave to your own whims? There is no point to this, is there?”

“My boy, there is always a point. You, of course, are welcome to forget this ever happened and go on with your life, but you shall never learn the ways of magic.”

Little Caspian forgetting about his favorite brother. Tim never remembering the road trips they had together, just them. The time Tom had tried to do Heloise and Ophelia’s hair, and accidently melted it all off. The time Tom took the blame when Fidelia stole Heloise’s favorite slippers, and she had gone bat-crazy. His first steps. The first time he saw Iris, who was strolling down the streets as if she owned the place, and almost getting hit by a speeding car.

His blasted father forgetting he ever lived.

Which meant that he wouldn’t have existed in the Riddle family.

Which meant he would never have shamed his family. “My family, they will never know I existed?”

“Correct.”

“I will take this deal.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Now you will be put into stasis. I will wake you up when it is time for you to accept your magic and go to school. Are you ready?”

Tom nodded.

A flash of white light, and then nothing.

 

**-{~§~}-**

 

When Tom awakens, he is greeted by the smiling face of Dumbledore himself. “Tom, my boy. Iit is good to see you. Are you ready to receive your magic?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Do you have something you hold dear?”

Tom reached into his bag. The first thing he touched was his worn stuffed snake. “Here,” Tom said reluctantly. Tom squeezed the snake one last time. Dumbledore took the toy carefully, and waved his wand. A bright green blast shook the castle. Blindness. Nothingness.

Tom reached out, groping for anything. “Headmaster? Nagini?” He felt something solid. Scales. Tom jumped back, letting loose a small scream. Iris barked wildly, directing it at Tom. The smoke cleared, and there was Nagini, his beloved stuffed snake; turned into a real one. A real one that seemed attached to his very being.

Tom gasped. “What did you do?” Nagini slithered towards Tom, resting her head on top of his lap. He patted her head awkwardly, and raised his head towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore who was on his knees, gasping for breath. Dumbledore, who looked like a part of his very soul had left him. Dumbledore who had just given him the best gift he could ever know.

Dumbledore smiled at the pair. “Ah, yes, the snake and you fit together quite nicely. I can see you loved her very much. She is immortal, now, and possesses the my ability and attunation to magic. Wizard magic. Wherever you go, she will go as well. When you are with her, you also shall possess the ability to wield magic.”

Tom gaped at Nagini. “How, how….?”

Dumbledore nodded. “It is a complicated thing, magic. You were lonely, and your love for the object was so strong, so filled with emotion and sorrow that it created a sort of connection, a bind of a sort. This allowed me to bind my use of magic to her. Nagini is your partner, she will never leave your side. With her, your magic will be even more powerful than a regular witch or wizard’s. The price? Well, you have already started to witness its effects.” Dumbledore sadly gestured towards Iris, who was snarling in the corner of the room.

“Iris?”

The dog emitted a deep, life-threatening growl. Tom felt his heart snap in half. “She doesn’t remember me,” whispered Tom softly, closing his eyes to stop the tears from overflowing. It had started. With a final bark, Iris darted out the grand doors, leaving behind the broken pieces of Tom’s decision for him to pick up one by one. They would all forget.

Tom steeled his heart and looked away. This was for the best. The Riddle family would never have to live with the fact that their beloved Tom Riddle Jr. was a squib. A being without magic.

Tom looked back down at Nagini, with a newfound mixture of despair and wonder. She was the only thing left from his past. He would keep her forever, he knew. She would always be there, by his side. She would never, ever leave him. “What now?” He asked, cuddling the loving snake.

“Now, we learn magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Tell me!


	2. Lucky, Lucky Me

_"Now, we learn magic."_  

* * *

 

“Nagini!”

Tom was crouching behind a rather tall suit of armor, and peering at the crowd of witches and wizards pouring in through the gates. They gawked at the glory of it all, just like he had when he first came to Hogwarts. Nagini, of course, was trying to escape towards the crowd. “Stop it, Nagini! You’ll give away our position!” She hissed playfully, slapping him lightly with her tail.

“First years, this way!”

Tom perked up. No one he knew would be in that group, he was a new person. It was time for a fresh start. Tom slowly inched towards the group, nudging the suit of armor forward inch by inch. This, unfortunately, caught the attention of a onyx-haired young girl, who glared at the armor, and whispered something to a boy standing besides her, who was tall with a crude face, and another taller boy with a twisted nose. They started walking towards the armor. Panicked, Tom swished his wand, The three grabbed the armor and flung it aside to find...two ordinary, brown mice.

“Huh,” The ebony haired girl sneered. “I swore the armor moved. It had to have been something.”

Broken Nose shrugged. “It’s Hogwarts, Bellatrix. Anything can happen; best get used to it. Last year, one of our professors managed to break one of the chandeliers when trying to teach us how to levitate stuff. Heard he got fired.”

Bellatrix snorted disdainfully. “Serves him right. What kind of idiot can’t even control a simply levitation charm?”

Tom looked away. He was one of those idiots. This was not the best way to start his new life.

A teacher called them, and they stalked away, to the instant relief of Tom, though not before swiping and pocketing one of the brown mice; Nagini.

Uh oh. They had taken Nagini, his only source of power. Without her, he wouldn’t be able to turn himself back into a human. He wouldn’t be able to do magic. He would dishonor his family without even being part of it. That was how much of a failure he was. Who could manage to shame their family when their family didn’t even know he existed anymore? This was bad. Very, very bad. He was stuck. In his alarm, he didn’t notice being drawn into the crowd until they almost trampled him. Which was also not very good. In a panic, Tom skittered left and right, hoping that he wouldn’t become rat-residue by the end of the entire ordeal. He followed them to the Great Hall, where they would get sorted. Tom finally escaped, and ran to the corner of the room to hide, and wait. Patiently. The sorting hat was on its destined stool, where hundreds of witches and wizards awaited their fate. (Okay, maybe only dozens.)

_They’re lucky_ , thought Tom bitterly.  _They’re not squibs. They don’t have to rely on a snake to perform the simplest of spells._ As the sorting hat sang its annually annoying song, he kept his eye on Bellatrix, who had a tight grip on a squirming mouse with, Tom noticed amusingly (and not at all relevantly), a forked tongue. He couldn’t rescue her now, it was too risky. He had to follow them to their house commons, and then steal away with Nagini when they were sleeping.

It seemed like a sound plan in his head.

“GRYFFINDOR!” shrieked the hat, and a table with red and gold colors burst into applause. A red-headed, freckled girl grinned, and ran to the table, joining with several other red-heads, as well. At last, Bellatrix strutted up to the stool with a haughty smirk on her face. Tom was disliking her more and more. Before the hat even touched the tip of her hair, it thundered, “SLYTHERIN!” Tom groaned. The Slytherins were the most crafty, the slyest of the four houses. It turned out that the other first year, Rabastan Lestrange was also Slytherin, along with his brother “Broken Nose”, Rodolphus Lestrange. Just his luck, that he would have enemies in one of the trickiest and most dangerous house.  _Why couldn’t they have been Hufflepuffs_ , thought Tom regrettably.  _But then again, Hufflepuffs are...well..._ **_Hufflepuffs_ ** .

As the evening meal began, Tom had never felt more alone in his life. Sure, he had never been very popular at his school, but he had Severen as a loyal friend. And he had a family, a home. Tom’s parents didn’t even know they had another child, now. The red-headed family laughed and talked; the oldest and tallest teasing and playfully punching his younger brother, just as Tim did back when his family didn’t care about whether he was magical or not. His own dog didn’t know him. Even the wretched Bellatrix was having fun, probably bragging with her friends.  _Why me?_  Tom wondered, staring down at his furry claws and then back up at the starry, starry sky, picturing his family, happily sitting around the table, dissolving into laughter.

The Great Hall was dark. Everyone was gone, back to their commons. Tom scolded himself, scurrying out, and dashing through the hallways, sniffing for the scent of Nagini. He followed his twitching nose up and down moving stairs, getting very close to the castle cat, Iwin. Finally, the scent stopped at the Slytherin dungeons. There was only one problem; he didn’t know the password.

“Just kill it!”

Tom’s ear’s twitched with urgency. He dashed towards the direction of the voice, unmistakable. Bellatrix Black. And her little dogs, Rabastan and Rodolphus, too. As he rounded the corner, he could clearly see the horrific scene in front of him; Bellatrix was holding a wiggling mouse- Nagini. Tom could see the terror in her eyes. _I’ll save you_ , thought Tom.  _I must._  Rabastan and Rodolphus were sniggering, prodding and poking the poor animal, hanging by it’s tail.  _Please please please hold on, girl,_  Tom begged, darting towards the Slytherins, and in a flying leap, taking a bite out of Bellatrix’s leg.

“AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!”

Nagini the mouse dropped out of her hands, and landed hard, on the floor. Rodolphus stepped forward, lunging at Tom. He skittered aside, and Rodolphus smashed his head against the stone wall and into Rabastan. As he and his brother lay there, groaning, Bellatrix grabbed at the ground in attempts to capture him. Nagini rushed towards Tom, and they escaped together, leaving the trio dazed and confused, just as the prefect strolled down the hall.

 

**-{~§~}-**

 

“You complete and utter fools! Idiots, the lot of you!” Bellatrix Black raged in the Slytherin common rooms. “You let a mouse beat you, for Morgana's sake!”

“Bellatrix!” The older of the two, Tweedle Dee, whined, “It wasn’t our fault. The mouse was tiny!”

“Yea.” Tweedle Dum agreed. “It wasn’t our fault.”

Bellatrix scoffed. “It doesn’t matter, anyways. But you guys,” she turned to face the two boys, cowering behind a couch, “If you don’t get your acts together, I’m going to dump you like yesterday’s trash. Trust me. I’m a Black. I can do anything.”

“Sorry.” The boys mumbled together.

“You should be.” In a huff, Bellatrix whirled off, her dress flaring out into an elegant black circle. Nobody caught wind of her pained grimace as she turned away. Nobody noticed her flinch at the words Black. Nobody realized that a child could be burdened with so, so much.

 

**-{~§~}-**

 

Tom ran. He ran and ran, not stopping until he had safely reached the Headmaster’s rooms. “Professor?” He knocked on the gargoyle.

It jumped away at his touch, revealing the staircase.

“Tom! My boy, what happened? I didn’t see you at the feast today! I thought you wanted to learn magic?” Dumbledore greeted the young boy, who had been saddled with more than he would ever know. “Why didn’t you come out?”

Tom blushed. “I thought...well, I thought...I thought that I wasn’t on the list. And there were some kids, and they took Nagini, so I couldn’t do magic, and...and I was scared.” He finished in a whisper.

Dumbledore’s gaze softened. “Tom, my boy! No need for you to feel frightened! Hogwarts is a good place, and while some of the students may not be the most approachable, we have good people here. You should have come out! Now, if you would like, I can have the Sorting Hat give you a private sorting and send you on your way?”

Tom sniffled. “But I can’t afford anything. And I need robes, and a books, and a whole host of other things!”

“Now...you can use the trust fund I’ve gone and set up for you, for exactly this occasion. If that is all..." Dumbledore picked up the hat and delicately placed it upon Tom’s head.

_This is it. The moment of truth. My worthiness defined in this single moment._

Tom gulped. And then a voice roared in his head.

_WHO DARES DISRUPT MY FANTASTICAL SONG CREATION?!_

Tom cowered, but then the voice softened.  _Oh. Ohhhh. OH. Oops._ It sounded sheepish.  _Sorry. Thought you were old Dumbles over there. Didn’t know you were a student. Well, then, let's get this sorting under way, then, shall we? Hmm...well, you are quite loyal to your family, even if they don’t truly deserve it...but you are brave and brash in your actions concerning them. Forever in the search for more, but...well, it seems we have a winner. Willing to give up a life less lived for a reptile in the hopes of achieving it all? Better be... “SLYTHERIN!”_

Tom was shaken out of his stupor by the hat’s shout, and he startled, the hat falling innocently off of him. Dumbledore smiled blandly. “Well, my boy, it seems the hat has spoken. Now, off with you! The password is Toujours Pur, and you should be going to meet your housemates for the next seven years! Be happy, Tom! You are a wizard! With the most close-knit bunch yet!”

Tom, on the other hand, looked quite despairing. “Not them! They were the ones who took Nagini! They were the ones that made fun of people like me!” (Okay, he had no proof of that.) “They were the ones who acted all superior, with that vile girl, Bellatrix!”

Dumbledore frowned. “Now, let’s not jump to conclusions! Get to know your housemates⸺maybe they’ll surprise you! And Bellatrix...well, she has more on her shoulders than anyone deserves to have. Do not assume, Tom. Mark my words, or it shall be the end of you. Now, enough talk. Go! Go meet your new friends!” Dumbledore made a shooing motion with his hands, and Tom scurried off. To the dungeons. (That was where the common room was, right? Right? Right?!)

“Toujours Pur!” Tom called out breathlessly as he rounded the bend to the Slytherin common room. “Toujours Pur!” The stone door moved to show the entrance to the common room, and Tom rushed in. To be met with...a completely empty room. (It was quite late, after all.) “Right,” Tom realized, “Everyone’s probably already asleep.”  _Where will I sleep, then?_  Tom really didn’t think this through. Undecided and quite apprehensive of what he would find in the student dorms, Tom settled himself onto one of the sofas, ready for a night’s sleep besides the crackling fire.

Fate, however, was not so kind to one Tom Riddle Jr. He was woken up from sharp prodding at his side much too early for any sane person’s liking. “Who’re you?” The voice asked, not maliciously, simply curiously.

Tom shot up, awake, and blinked his eyes. He turned...Bellatrix Black was staring straight at him, her dark umber eyes boring holes straight through him. “Uhh...My name is...well...it’s..." Tom flailed around blindly. What was he  _supposed_  to say?  _I can’t use my name, because the Riddles still exist_ ⸺ _just without me in it. So..._ Tom scrabbled around desperately, searching for an appropriate name, before an idea struck him. “My name is Thom Arvoitus Räatsel. I’m a first year, and my family is from Finland. We just moved to England recently, so you probably haven’t heard of us.” Tom had no idea where his words were coming from, but he wasn’t complaining. And his made-up last names were pretty awesome, if he had to say.

“Hmm. Okay, then Thom. It is wonderful to make your acquaintance. My name is Bellatrix Orionis Gamman Black. I must admit, I have never heard of your family, but you seem well enough.” Bellatrix extended her hand in a show of good faith, and Tom politely shook it, years of pureblood etiquette drilled into him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Black.” Tom replied genially, “I would be honored to make your acquaintance.”

Bellatrix smiled, white teeth flashing in a deadly smile. “And you as well, Thom. You must tell me more about your family- perhaps later over tea?”

Tom inwardly grimaced at spending any more time than necessary with such a deplorable character, but nodded nonetheless. “It would be to my infinite gratification if you did,” He agreed.

“Wonderful. I must introduce you later to some of my...friends. They are very well connected, and their families will certainly be able to help you get ahead in the world.” Bellatrix offered.

Tom pasted on a smile. “Of course. But none as much as yours, no?”

“Correct.” No, Bellatrix was not being egotistic, she simply had pride for her family name.

“That’s...nice to know. Should we go down for breakfast?” As soon as Tom said it, he knew it was stupid.  _Who eats breakfast before the roosters are even up?_

Bellatrix arched a condescending eyebrow. “If you want to eat with the house elves, sure. I was thinking more along the lines of getting you settled, but if you want..."

“No, no. No. No. No. I forgot about that. But...aren’t you a girl?” Tom rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, shifting ever so slightly.

“Who do you think actually cares about that?”

“...Right.”

 

**-{~§~}-**

 

“Rabastan, Rodolphus, I would like you to meet Thom Arvoitus Räatsel. He is in Slytherin house, and his family has just moved to England recently.” Bellatrix introduced Tom to her two followers. “I expect you to treat him with courtesy and respect. As you would any proper pureblood child.”

“He is of pureblood, then?” Rodolphus commented snidely. “I’ve never heard of him or his family. How do we know this to be true? He could be some imposter just leeching off of our graces.”

Tom, although his opinion of the pureblood hype had changed, was furious at this boy’s words. He drew himself up and summoned the nobility of the Riddle blood flowing through his veins, squib or not. “Just because my family is not from here is no reason for you to insult our blood so. My blood is purer than yours ever will be, we can trace our lineage back to the first mages in the Drakon Ages in Alfheim. My ancestors were using magic beyond your understanding, while your ancestors were probably just farming on the coasts of France. Do not insult something beyond your feeble grasp.” He snarled, ignoring the staring aimed straight at him. The ‘New Kid’. Bellatrix nodded in approval, and both Lestranges cowered.

“But...your family is not in the Sacred 28!” Rodolphus managed to retort.

“So? Just because you’re on a list meant to boost your little esteem does not mean you have pure blood. I bet you if you went for an unrigged test, it would come back muddied. Like a  _mudblood’s_ .” Tom honestly didn’t care about blood status much anymore, seeing as he was a squib, but he knew where to hit.

Rodolphus sneered, but didn’t do anything else. Tom sniffed imperiously before sitting down and digging into his food. He was starving. Not eating for days on end did not do much for one’s eating habits.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That.


End file.
